Après la guerre une vie?
by Jennylia Black
Summary: La guerre est finie tout le monde pense tous qu'ils peuvent vivre et faire leurs deuils tranquillement c'est le cas de tout le monde même D'Harry Potter mais bien sur il semblerait que le destin en décide autrement pour Harry Potter,sa cousine Jennylia Black et leurs amis...


Salut voilà c'est ma première fic',j'espère que vous remercie Emma,Lauriane et Anna pour me soutenir et je dédie ce premier chapitre à Lauriane qui a été la premier à le lire donc sur ce...bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre1

La quête des horcruxe est finie, on les a tous détruit et le plus grand mage noire de tous les temps qui se faisait appeler Voldemort a enfin était éradiquer de ce monde et cette fois-ci définitivement.

Et ça Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi on y a personnellement veiller.

Je suis complètement épuisée après mettre battue toute la nuit contre les mangemorts, j'en peux plus j'ai juste une seule envie c'est d'aller me coucher et oublier tout ceci le temps d'une nuit, mais l'heure n'est pas propice à dormir, mes amis ont besoin de moi car cette guerre a fait des centaine de mort peut-être plus et les gens on besoin de quelqu'un qui les soutiens pas de quelqu'un qui pleure, bien que j'en aie affreusement envie mais malgré le fait que j'ai perdue l'amour de ma vie, Eden , ma mère et Remus.

Est-ce vraiment possible d'éprouver une telle douleur? Au point où mon cœur se sert si violemment que je n'arrive plus à respirer pendant plusieurs minutes que je verse toutes les larmes que j'ai dans ton corps tellement ma gorge est nouée parce qu'éprouver une telle douleur c'est tellement invivable que j'ai une seule envie: c'est de mourir et de ne jamais plus ressentir cette douleur qui m'arrache le cœur.

Mais le plus dur, c'est de se dire que ces personnes, je ne pourrai plus les voir, les serrer dans mes bras, rire avec eux, ça ne fait qu'augmenter la douleur déjà atroce mais je dois rester forte pour les Weasley qui ont perdu Fred.

Avant, quand je pensais à lui, un sentiment de joie m'envahissait , mais maintenant mon cœur ce serre si fort que j'en suffoque et ma gorge se noue tellement que j'en aie les larmes aux yeux et George, son frère jumeaux, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça doit être pour lui bien sur j'ai perdu des personnes importantes pour moi comme mon premier véritable petit-ami lors de ma 4eme année à Poudlard et mon père à la fin de ma 5eme année, on pourrait pensés que je peux comprendre sa douleur. Mais non, je ne sais quelle douleur on a quant on perd sa moitié, mais je vais tous faire pour qu'il aille mieux et pour Mrs Weasley, c'est un fils qu'elle a perdu et je sais qu'elle est totalement bouleversée malgré ce masque de femme forte qu'elle aborde mais au fond elle est... il n'y sûrement pas de mots a mettre pour cette douleur et...

-Jenny est-ce que tu vas bien?me demanda Mrs Weasley

-Oui je vais bien et vous? Lui demandai-je avec hésitation

-Oui je vais très bien si tu as besoin de parler...commença-t-elle

-Non, la coupai-je, si vous vous avez besoin de parler je suis là. Écoutez, j'ai perdue tellement de personnes chères à mon cœur que je ne veux perdre plus personne alors laissez moi vous aider s'il vous plaît?

-Ma chérie, c'est très gentil de te soucier de moi mais ce qui me ferai mal, c'est de te voir lutter contre les larmes, c'est très courageux mais il faut que ça sorte. Tu viens de perdre ta mère, Remus et Eden alors je pense que tu as envie de pleurer tu...

-Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, d'accord? Je ne sais pas qui vous a mis cette idée dans la tête mais c'est ridicule, maintenant il faut que je trouve les parents de Colin, dis-je d'un ton froid et sans réplique.

Après avoir fait mes condoléances au parent de Colin, je partis à la recherche de Harry que je n'avais vu que lors du combat final qui l'opposait a Voldemort, car c'est bien Harry Potter, âgé seulement de 17 ans qui l'a vaincu,je suis si fier de lui, il a accompli ce qu'aucun autre sorcier aurait pu faire.

Je suis sûr que ses parents et mon père sont très fière de lui : mon père est le parrain de Harry et ma mère est la sœur du père de Harry ce qui fait de lui mon cousin.

-Bouh! chuchota quelqu'un à mon oreille.

Je sursauta et fis volte face pour y découvrir Harry avec un sourire remplis de fierté pour m'avoir fait peur.

-Harry! Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien! Oh mon dieu j'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu dans les bras d'Hagrid!,dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras, ne me refait jamais ça d'accord? Sinon je te le pardonnerai pas, c'est clair?

-Oui cousine, ne t'inquiète pas c'est fini maintenant, on vas pouvoir recommencer a zéro et vivre une vie meilleure dit-il d'un ton rassurant, comment tu vas à propos de leur mort? je sais que tu n'aime pas parler de tes sentiments mais n'oublie pas que je suis là si jamais tu as besoin d'accord? Et si tu ne veux pas en parler et bien dis moi juste comment vas-tu tout simplement ?

-D'accord tu veux savoir ce que je ressent? Eh bien...J'ai mal partout et je suis tellement fatiguée et j'ai mal à la tête que j'ai l'impression que je suis passée sous un bus, et toi comment vas-tu?

-Je suis un peu fatigué mais ça va répondit-il.

-Harry, tu viens de mourir et ensuite de ressusciter pour aller tuer le plus grand mage noir du monde de la magie alors je pense que tu es loin d'être simplement _un peu _fatigué.

-Bon je te l'accorde je suis exténué et j'ai vraiment envie de dormir, contente?

-Très, aller tu vas te reposer et je viendrais t'apporter à manger et on mangera ensemble d'acc' ?

-Tu n'est pas obligée tu sais.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas obligée mais j'ai envie de passer un moment avec toi sans avoir peur qu'il

y est un mangemort qui attaque d'une minute à l'autre alors on va manger ensemble quoi que tu dise

Harry Potter dis-je d'une voix autoritaire

- Si tu y tiens dit-il dans un soupire exaspéré, allez on va voir les autres? demanda-il en souriant

faiblement

-Vas-y je te rejoins, je dois faire un truc dis-je évasivement

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Tu vas où ? lui demanda-il

-Je...je dois aller à l'infirmerie lui répondis-je

-Pourquoi? Tu es blessée? C'est ta cicatrice qui c'est ré ouverte?Tu...

-Stop Harry, je dois faire quelques examens de contrôle pour voir si tout est normal ne t'inquiète pas dis-je en riant de son comportement protecteur.

-Oh d'accord je viens avec toi alors répliqua-t-il

-Mais pourquoi? Tu sais c'est rien c'est que des examens de routine tu sais...

-Y a pas de mais qui tienne je viens c'est tout

-D'accord ,fait comme tu veux mais tu perd ton temps

Il répondis par un éclat de rire et je le rejoignit bien vite dans ce moment de légerté .

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, je fus installée sur un lit et l'infirmière vint s'occuper de moi.

-Bonjours Miss Black, M Potter.

-Bonjours madame Pomfresh répondit-on en même temps

-Alors peux- tu remonter ton T-shirt? Elle tâtonna mon ventre en me demandant, Est ce que ça fait mal si j'appuie?

-Non...AH là si je crois que je me suis fais mal en tombant tout à l'heure

-Je crois qu'il une fracture de la côte je suis pas sur on dirait une bosse

-Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention mais je crois que je suis tombée sur un morceau d'un mur en tout

cas c'était très rigide

-D'accord je pense que c'est pas très grave et qu'une potion de guérison suffira mais j'aimerais faire

quelques tests pour être sûre que se n'est rien si vous êtes d'accord ?

-Oui bien sur allez-y

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la passa sur mon flanc en murmurant plein de formules et nota au fur et à mesure le résultat de chaque sort qui me disait vaguement quelque chose... peut être l'avais-je déjà lu dans un livre lequel ? J'en ai lu beaucoup pour m'en souvenir exactement Ceux d'Hermione ? Peut-être bref...je vois les sourcils de Pomfresh se froncer de plus en plus et son visage est déformée par l'inquié -ce si grave que ça ? Son visage est pâle;je commence à

m'inquiéter et je ne suis pas la seul, Harry aussi à ce que je un moment je sentais que quelque chose changeait chez moi ou plutôt n'allait plus j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave la guerre vient de se terminait et guerre fini est égal à plus de problème donc je prie le ciel pour que ce ne soit rien de dramatique encore !...

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle miss Black en soupirant de lassitude

C'est pas vrai!encore!pensai-je


End file.
